


Breakfast In Bed

by iwillgodownwiththisship84



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgodownwiththisship84/pseuds/iwillgodownwiththisship84
Summary: An all-too-brief interlude between Brisbane/Hopman Cup and the AO...* I started writing this last week and somehow I forgot that Rafa had entered the Fast4 in Sydney but WTH, that’s why it’s called fan-fiction!!





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first completed foray into Fedal fanfic! I’ve been reading (and writing) FF for years but only stumbled across the Fedal fandom about nine months ago and I’ve been addicted ever since!
> 
> I seem to suffer from perennial writer’s block so I was really pleased to get this finished (even if it’s only a smutty one shot) - until I found out I’d have to wait 4 days to get an invitation to create an AO3 account!

The morning sunlight peeked through a slight gap in the curtains, greeting Rafa as he stirred beneath the percale sheets of the king size bed.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes and shifting onto his side to look at man lying next to him. Roger was still dead to the world, his features relaxed in sleep.

His somnolence wasn’t all that surprising given how they’d spent most of yesterday getting ‘reacquainted’ after nearly three months apart - four months if he didn’t count the couple of hours they’d managed to sneak together in his hotel suite in Paris between Roger’s arrival fresh from his victory in Basel and Rafa being forced to withdraw from yet another tournament.

With both travelling to Australia to play events in the run up to Melbourne, they’d had an ideal opportunity to sneak away together for a few days with Roger renting them a secluded luxury one-bed villa in Hepburn Springs. After Rafa’s withdrawal from Brisbane, he’d chosen to stay on for the rest of the week to use the practice courts while Roger was still in Perth, defending his Hopman Cup title with Belinda, before flying down to Melbourne and then hiring a car to drive to the villa.

He’d picked up a text from Roger when his flight had landed letting him know he’d already arrived so when Rafa had finally pulled into the driveway next to the property and parked his rented Kia next to a Mercedes SUV, he’d been feeling fairly wired in anticipation of their reunion. Roger had come out to meet him, before all but dragging him inside, words seeming unnecessary when their mouths could be so much better engaged.

They’d pulled at each other’s clothing with impatient hands while moving in the direction of the bedroom, where Roger had pushed him down on the bed and nudged his legs apart with his own hips. His fingers had eagerly mapped his skin, relearning every ridge and furrow of his muscled body, before retrieving the lube from his half-unpacked case and preparing him hastily but thoroughly, whispering hotly against his mouth about how tight he was. When he’d finally pressed his cock inside, Rafa had thrown back his head with a filthy moan.

It had been quick and intense and undeniably hot and afterwards they’d dozed in each other’s arms, before rising, showering and finding something to eat to refuel themselves ready for round two. Later they’d opted to check out the sunken jacuzzi tub on the veranda, relaxing beneath the bubbling jets, sharing a bottle of Tempranillo and lazy, teasing kisses, before retiring to bed to indulge in a long, slow merging of their bodies - Roger thrusting deep into him from behind and eventually reaching round to usher Rafa with him towards another orgasm.

Rafa clenched his inner muscles at the memory, savouring the lingering hollowness inside him.

He ought to get up and take a shower, having made do with a damp washcloth for clean up last night before succumbing to post-coital lethargy. And then afterwards he could make them both some breakfast - the villa had a small kitchen area and Rafa enjoyed cooking, especially for Roger, who loved food but could probably burn water if let loose at the stove.

Turning back over, he sat up and went to pull the covers back when he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Uh uh,” Roger mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and his eyes still closed. “Where are you going?”

“Shower,” Rafa responded. “Then I make breakfast.”

“No...” Roger’s brow furrowed slightly and when he opened his eyes, they were brimming with heat. “Want you again.”

“No breakfast?” Rafa managed to gasp before he was pulled into a deep, hungry kiss.

“Want you for breakfast. Breakfast in bed...”

He pressed Rafa back into the mattress, licking into his mouth and then pulling back, his lips ghosting along Rafa’s jawline to suck on the spot beneath his right ear, drawing a whimpering moan from him. Working his way down, Roger’s tongue flicked over the pulse hammering in his neck and his teeth grazed over his collarbone, as he greedily sampled every inch of Rafa’s skin and flesh like some kind of sexual smorgasbord.

Although half-straddling him, Roger held himself aloft, controlling the contact of their bodies. Desperate for more, Rafa reached for his hips to pull him closer in search of friction, but quickly found his wrists seized, pushed above his head and held there, while Roger zeroed in on his left nipple.

Rafa’s nipples had always been especially sensitive - a fact Roger had discovered early on in their relationship and most definitely used to his advantage. He recalled one instance during last summer’s heat wave when Roger had teased him unbearably by rubbing ice cubes over them, nearly making him come in his shorts.

Now he was lightly pinching them and then soothing the sting with his tongue, causing Rafa to shudder and moan uncontrollably, his cock hard and already leaking and the wet tip brushing his stomach, leaving a shiny trail behind.

“Mmm...is that good, baby?”

“ _Sí_ ,” Rafa gasped. “ _Bueno_... _tan_ _bueno_. _Por_ _favor_ , Roger...”

His English skills had improved over the years but in a situation like this, when he was so impossibly turned on, his brain deserted him and he could only just about form words in his native language.

“Please what?” Roger prompted, his mouth hovering over one aching nub. “This?” He closed his lips around it and sucked...hard. Rafa released a strangled moan, the spike of pleasure shooting straight to his cock and making him roll his hips up into the empty air.

“Or this?” He moved further down, decorating Rafa’s abs with sucking kisses, hard enough to leave marks, before dragging his thumb through the pool of his pre-come and lifting it to his mouth.

“Or maybe this?” Curling just two fingers around the base of Rafa’s cock, he licked a wet stripe up the shaft from root to tip and then took the head into his mouth. The relief was short-lived when he pulled away almost immediately, the tip of his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. “Fuck, Raf...so delicious...but I know where you’ll taste even better...”

Rafa suddenly found himself being manoeuvred onto his front and hissed when his cock brushed against the sheets, unable to stop himself from grinding into them. Roger stalled his movement with a hand on his hip.

“Keep still, baby...you’re not allowed to come yet.”

He loved it when Roger took control, the way he did on court. Not that Rafa didn’t like to challenge him just the same.

Roger pressed random kisses to his shoulder blades before licking right down the centre of his back to the base of his spine, his hands gripping the cheeks of his arse and spreading them apart to continue his quest.

He whimpered as he felt Roger exhale, his hot breath whispering over his entrance and making it clench. He’d have liked to have had a chance to shower first, but knew from experience that Roger didn’t care - once confessing to enjoying his natural musk and taste when they’d fucked in an empty locker room, straight after a match, though not before Roger had first taken him apart with his tongue.

Roger had always had a rather distinct fixation with his arse. Rafa was aware he had pretty decent glutes, having once joked about pulling a muscle in his ‘famous’ posterior, and given how tactile Roger was, always touching him on the arm or leg, even in public, Rafa didn’t know how he managed to keep his hands off his arse - he certainly couldn’t when they were alone.

The first touch of Roger’s tongue to his puckered hole made him cry out and he cursed in Spanish as it gently probed him, before quickly pressing inside. He was still loose from being fucked twice in the past twenty four hours and Roger had no trouble sliding in deeper, then pulling back out to trace teasing circles around the rim.

“Fuck, Raf...your arse...fuck...”

Roger’s own moans were causing vibrations against his entrance heightening the sensation and driving him closer to the edge. But he didn’t want to come yet, not until he had Roger’s cock inside him.

Clearly sensing his urgency, Roger was soon grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers, sliding one in, then two, and scissoring them. They were beautifully long and slender and capable of striking his prostate with unerring accuracy.

“¡ _Joder_! Roger!”

Keeping his fingers working at a steady pace, Roger rose up to press his lips against the side of Rafa’s neck.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Rafa moaned and nodded as he pushed back, trying to impale himself on the thrusting digits.

“Want you to ride me...you want that, baby?”

“ _Sí_... _sí_... _por_ _favor_...” he begged, before Roger pulled his fingers out and turned over to lie on his back, reaching for Rafa as he rose to his knees and then shifted to straddle Roger’s thighs.

He loved this position - bottoming from the top; having Roger inside him but being able to control both their pleasure. And having Roger’s body laid out beneath him - he was so sexy; still in amazing shape and in no way looking like a man approaching middle age. His broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist, with dark hair covering his chest and forming a treasure trail down to his cock, which was long, thick and dark with blood - indicating that he was close to losing his steely control.

Rooting around in the tangled sheets for the lube, Rafa poured some into his hand and curled it around Roger’s cock. It still felt a little strange not to be using a condom - it had only been about six months since they’d decided to dispense with them after both getting tested, given that Roger had been separated from Mirka from over a year; although they were still keeping up appearances in public. And it felt incredible to have Roger inside him without any barrier, skin on skin, feeling every ridge and vein.

He rose up, bringing the head in line with his slick entrance and sinking down, taking the full length of him to the hilt on a long drawn-out moan. He stilled for a moment to luxuriate in the stretch and feeling of fullness, until Roger made an impassioned plea, digging his fingers into Rafa’s hips.

“Come on, baby...move...please...need you to move...”

Taking pity on him, Rafa began to rock back and forth, lifting up slowly and then slamming back down. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially not when Roger found the leverage to start thrusting upward, meeting him on the downward stroke and creating the perfect angle to drive his cock directly against Rafa’s prostate. Or when he started talking.

“Is that it? Is that the spot? Fuck, look at you, baby...so beautiful...”

“ _Sí_...¡ _joder_!... _ahí_ , _justo_ _ahí_ ,” Rafa sobbed, biting his lip against the rising pleasure. “Roger, _por_ _favor_...”

Roger slid a hand behind him and between his cheeks to rub against his stretched rim, feeling where they were joined and making him tremble. “You going to come, Raf...just from my cock?”

“ _Sí_... _sí_...

Feeling his balls tighten, he ground down hard and then he was coming, keening as his release shot over Roger’s chest and stomach and his arse contracted around his cock. Roger directed a couple more thrusts into Rafa’s spasming hole, until he too stiffened, his whole body jerking as he emptied himself inside him.

For a few minutes, everything went white for them both, until they finally came back down. Roger pulled him closer and leisurely kissed him, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair and then turning them both over so he could pull out.

They eventually found the strength to move, Rafa following Roger into the bathroom, where they showered together and then dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. Roger then perched at the breakfast bar, pilfering the fruit that Rafa was chopping up to eat with the torrejas he was making, and giving him a salacious smirk when he was scolded and reminded that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

It was an idyllic domestic scene, time out from the real world, away from the public eye. Tomorrow, they would both have to return to the city to take care of other commitments prior to Thursday’s draw.

It was exciting to be back in Melbourne, which presented them both with opportunities for making new records. For Roger it was a chance to extend both his Slam record to twenty-one and his Australian Open title record to seven, surpassing Novak with whom he shared his current record of six. For Rafa, it could mean finally becoming the first male player in the Open Era to win each of the four Slams more than once.

And Roger had been right about what he’d said during the presser after their infamous doubles match at the inaugural Laver Cup - they would always be rivals. Being lovers hadn’t changed that, just as their rivalry wouldn’t alter their feelings for each other.

They hadn’t faced each other in a tournament in over a year but when the time came, they’d both be playing to win. But for now they were content to enjoy this brief time together in a bubble of sorts where it was just them, just Roger and Rafa, their last names, achievements and accolades be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any bad Spanish translations...I never studied the language in school and Google Translate isn’t always reliable!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter - my handle is Hollie Wollie Doodle (@DoodleHollie)


End file.
